Changes of Hearts
by Evil Willow
Summary: Buffy's off to confront Angel about Thanksgiving. While she's gone, there are some changes in the Scooby Gang's pairings. (Willow/Xander & Anya/Spike eventually)(This was my first fic, written in spring of 2000. Still unfinished, unfortunately.)
1. Anya's Bad Day

Change of Hearts Series   
Story one: Anya's Bad Day (1/1)  
By: Evil Willow  
Rating: PG-13...Spike swears   
Spoilers: Season 4 of Buffy, up through Pangs.   
Category: Story, Romance. I can't decide if this is a funny story   
with a little bit of angst, or an angsty story with a little bit of   
humor. You decide...   
Couples: Anya/Xander at first, then Willow/Xan and Anya/Spike.   
Feedback: Sure! lcaspell@yahoo.com   
Distribution: If you want it, why not. Just email me first to let me   
know where it's going.   
Disclaimer: They belong to Joss. I'm just borrowing them to create a   
story that he would never in a million years think of, so   
what does he care? ;-)   
Author's notes:   
Summary: Buffy is off to L.A. to visit Angel after finding out about   
his visit to Sunnydale over Thanksgiving. Xander and Willow spend   
some time together, which leads to interesting changes in the Scooby   
Gang's couple pairings.   
Author's notes: This is a response to Goddess Isa's "I know My   
Calculus" challenge. For details, see the end of the fic. Thanks for   
leading me to this idea Isa! Oh, and I've removed Riley from the   
face of the earth, at Isa's request. The Initiative exists, but he doesn't.   
  
Words in * * are either emphasized, or thoughts. You'll be able to figure out  
which it is.  
  
***************  
Giles' apartment...   
  
"Will you two stop with the tonsil-hockey already!!!! You've been at   
it all morning. It's almost noon for God's sake!!" Spike   
bellowed. "And take off that stupid thing!!" He added. The objects of   
his frustration were Xander and Anya, who was sitting on Xander's lap.   
The "thing" he referred to was the plastic tiara Anya was wearing.   
  
"Bite me," Anya said with a grin.   
  
"AAAAAGH!" Spike leapt up to try to comply with Anya's request,   
but the computer chip sent a shooting pain into his brain. He flopped   
back down on his chair. "That wasn't funny! Not funny at all, you   
twit!" He yelled.   
  
"Geez, Spike. I guess you really can't teach an old dog new tricks,"   
Xander said with an amused smile.   
  
"Oh, shut the hell up," Spike muttered.   
  
"Please!" Giles entered the room, holding a tobacco pipe in his   
hand. "Would you three stop bickering for five minutes? ...What are   
you wearing???" he added as he noticed Anya's accessorizing.   
  
"It's a tiara," Anya replied as if that explained everything.   
  
"Yes, but it's plastic," Giles said stating the obvious.   
  
"So? And if we're on the 'what are you wearing' kick, what are YOU   
wearing!" she retorted.   
  
Giles looked down at his smoking jacket. "This? It's a   
smoking jacket. I like it. It reminds me of being at home. In   
England. Where everyone acts like civilized human beings" and   
retreats to the kitchen. "I need a drink," he sighed. "Spike?   
Blood?"   
  
"Sure," Spike answered. "I'll get it," he added. "Anything to get away   
from these two." He joined Giles in retreat to the kitchen.   
  
Anya noticed the newspaper on the coffee table. "OH MY GOD!" she   
squealed and jumped up.   
  
"Who died? What happened?" Xander asked worriedly.   
  
"I'm missing the big sale at the mall!!!!" she wailed. She rushed   
around the room, hurriedly gathering up her things.   
  
Xander stood watching her for a moment, trying to decide how to ask   
her what he intended. He finally got up the courage. "Anya, Sweetie, would you be   
really mad if I didn't go with you?"   
  
She stopped in her frantic rush, and said, "Oh, that's fine, Xander.   
I'll get more done without you, anyway...No offense."   
  
"None taken. I'll walk you at least as far as the campus, though, if   
you want. I'll go see what Willow's up to," he said.   
  
"Okay, let's go," she said and dragged him out the door.   
  
Spike returned to the living room. "Now there goes someone who   
is almost as psychotic as I am," he said with a grin.   
  
"Spike, if I didn't know any better, I would think that was a   
compliment," Giles said as he entered the room, looking at Spike   
thoughtfully.   
  
"COMPLIMENT??? ME compliment that.... that... twit???" Spike yelled in   
disbelief.   
  
"I believe you already called her that," Giles replied, a grin on his   
face.   
  
"That's because she is! She's a .... a..."   
  
"A pretty girl?" Giles offered mischievously.   
  
"WHAT????" Spike roared, following it with some sputtering.   
Finally, he ended with "Bloody hell!" He grabbed his duster, threw it   
over himself and ran off into the sunlight in search of a better   
place to spend the day.   
  
************  
Outside...   
  
Xander and Anya were walking toward the college campus, hand in hand.   
Anya started singing, "I know my calculus, it says you plus me equals   
us. I know my calculus, it says you plus me equals us, I know my   
calculus, it says you plus me equals us."   
  
She stopped singing as she noticed Xander's perplexed look. "What??? I   
like the song, but those are the only words I know!" she said self-  
consciously.   
  
"That's okay," Xander chuckled. "I like your singing."   
  
She smiled at him and they continued on to the dorm. Amazingly, Anya went  
back to the song, repeating the same line until they reached the   
dorm. "See you later?" She asked.   
  
"Of course," he answered with a smile. "I'll call you tonight."   
  
"Okay!" Anya gave him a quick kiss and walked on to the mall. Xander   
chuckled as he heard "I know my calculus, it says you and me equals   
us" fading off into the distance.   
  
*********  
Buffy and Willow's dorm room...   
  
Willow sat at her desk, studying. "I HATE calculus!!! she   
screamed and threw the offending book at the door. A knock at the   
door followed the book's impact, and Willow jumped with surprise. "Come   
in."  
  
"Hey, Will," Xander said as he entered.  
  
"Oh, hi," she replied with a sheepish smile.   
  
"Looks like you need a study break," Xander smiled.  
  
"Um," Willow said hesitantly, "I dunno. Third wheel and all   
that."   
  
"Oh, you don't have to worry about that," Xander said and   
quickly amended it to, "I mean, not that you are *ever* a third wheel. I   
didn't mean to imply that at all. But what I was trying to say was,   
Anya rushed off to go shopping. Something about a sale, a matter of   
life or death, I think," he shrugged. "So anyway, I hate eating alone.   
Whatd'ya say, Willow? Pleez?" He ended by giving her his best puppy   
dog look.   
  
*Yeah, like I'd ever refuse him anything...WHAT? Where did THAT come   
from?*   
  
"Uh, sure, Xander," she replied with a smile. "Give me five   
minutes?"   
  
"Sure, I'll wait in the lobby" Xander said as he turned to go downstairs.   
  
Five minutes later, Willow realized she had spent way too much time   
contemplating her wardrobe. "Just lunch, silly. With Xander,"   
she admonishes herself. "Xander who is involved with Anya," she reminded  
herself. "And I, who am waiting for Oz to come back." Having   
gotten that straight, she went down to the lobby to meet Xander.   
  
********  
  
Thirty minutes later, sat at McDonalds, laughing and   
enjoying small talk. Xander recounted the story of his and Anya's   
enjoyable morning tormenting Spike, and Willow laughed  
appreciatively. "I almost feel sorry for him, though," she said.  
  
"Say what? He's a vampire! Buffy should have staked him a LONG time   
ago!" Xander said, irritated at the thought that ANYONE could feel   
sorry for Spike.   
  
"Yeah, but he's harmless now," Willow insisted. "And besides, can you   
really tell me it's not just a little pathetic that he can't do the   
one thing he's driven to do anymore?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, yes, I think I *can* say that, Willow. Do I NEED to remind you   
that he went to your and Buffy's room and tried to kill you?" Xander   
asked. "If he hadn't had that computer chip implanted....I don't even   
want to think about that," he finished, shaking his head at the   
morbid thought.   
  
"Yeah, the Initiative saved me, big freaking deal," Willow muttered  
under her breath. Unfortunately, not softly enough.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Xander asked, his eyes searching her face.   
  
"Nothing, forget it, nevermind. So how are you and Anya doing?" she   
attempted to change the subject.   
  
"Uh-uh. Not so fast, Will. Did you mean that?" Xander pressed, a worried   
expression on his face now.   
  
"So what if I did?" Willow replied angrily. "So WHAT if that computer   
chip saved me from certain death? Maybe I don't think that's such a   
good thing! Maybe I'm *sick* of being everyone's happy friend Willow.   
Buffy's got her Angel angst, and *I* have to be her strong best friend,   
because she needs me! Well, why can't I have angst too??? And who do I   
have, to help me deal with it?! Nobody!"   
  
She looked around then, realizing the whole restaurant was staring at   
her. Without another word, she ran outside. She kept running, not knowing  
or caring where she was heading. The tears streamed down her face, as she   
finally accepted what she had known for quite a while. She was totally alone.   
  
Xander ran after her, and finally caught up with her outside her   
dorm. "Willow!" He yelled for about the fiftieth time, as he grabbed her   
arm. He turned her to face him, and she tried to break away.   
  
"Leave me alone," she sobbed.  
  
"Not in this lifetime," Xander said and pulled her to him in a hug. He   
rested his cheek on the top of her head and asked, "You asked, who do   
you have? Well, you know who you have, Willow. You have me."   
  
"No I don't," Willow said, struggling against him. "Anya has you.   
I'm just good old Willow, your friend who you grew up with."   
  
"You SO do not get it, Willow!" he said, shaking his head. He removed  
one arm from around her waist, and placed it under her her chin to   
force her to look into his face. "And I'll admit, I'm not the   
greatest at saying things right, so it's my fault. I've been so stupid, such a   
coward for so long, that it's probably too late now. But I don't   
care."   
  
He takes a deep breath, as Willow just looked at him   
questioningly. "I love you, Willow Rosenberg. I've loved you for   
years. After that whole fiasco with Cordy, I got scared. Scared that   
I could hurt her like that, instead of facing up to my feelings and ending it   
with her before she found out about us the wrong way. And when you   
started going out with Oz... I thought that if he made you happy, that   
was good. You deserved that. But I never stopped loving you. I know you   
probably don't feel that way about me anymore, if you ever did,   
but I just wanted you to know--"   
  
Willow let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding   
during this declaration, and interrupted him. "Xander."   
  
"Yeah?" he asked uncertainly.   
  
"The reason I was really freaked, when Oz left, didn't have anything to do   
with him. I mean, yeah, I was sad. I thought we were trying to   
make it work between us. But the real reason I was so upset was that his   
leaving made me face something." Now it was her turn to take a deep breath.   
*I cannot believe I'm gonna say this. I'm out of my mind.   
But I don't care, it's now or never.*   
  
"Xander, I thought that by now I'd totally lost any chance of ever   
being with the guy I really love. The only guy I've ever loved, since   
I was like ten," she smiled at him shyly. "You, Xander. It's only   
ever been you," she admitted, as a tear slipped down her face.   
  
He reached up to brush it away. "Tell me I'm not dreaming."   
  
*I can do better than tell you,* she thought and smiled at him   
mischeivously.   
  
He looks at her questioningly, until she reached up to wrap her arms   
around his neck and pull his face down to meet hers. He figured it   
out then and kissed her gently. He lifted his head to look into her   
eyes. "Okay, so it's not a dream," he conceded with a grin. "So why   
did we wait so long, anyway?"   
  
"I dunno," Willow replied. "But what do we do now?" she wondered. *Is   
there really a next move?*   
  
"We *are* going to be together, Willow," Xander answered. "That is what   
you want, isn't it? Or am I just assuming--"   
  
She kissed him again, and he said, "Okay. Dumb question. But I'm   
full of those, ya know. It's part of my boyish charm," he added with a   
grin.   
  
Willow laughed, and hits him playfully. She went serious again,   
and said, "But seriously, Xander. If you want this...what   
about Anya?"   
  
He sighed and ran his hand through his hair in a gesture of   
frustration. "I need to talk to Anya," he agreed. "I'll do it today."   
  
"Are you really sure you want to do this?" Willow asked. "She's going   
to be really upset."   
  
"I have to be fair to her, Will. I can't stay with her. I should   
never have gotten involved with her, not when I was still in love   
with you. But I need to be honest with her now and   
hope that someday she'll forgive me," Xander said. He pulled Willow   
close. "Please tell me you'll be here, waiting?" he asked.  
  
She met his eyes and flashed him a smile. "I've waited this long,   
haven't I? I can wait a few more hours." She kissed him once more and then  
finally extricated herself from his grasp. "I should go now. I'll see you..."   
  
"Tonight," Xander answered.  
  
"Good!" she smiled and then practically skipped inside. Xander stood outside   
staring at the door for a while and walked down the sidewalk   
whistling happily. *I'm not looking forward to talking to Anya, but   
this is the right thing. Willow and I belong together. *  
  
************  
  
Xander didn't see Anya standing behind a row of bushes, tears   
running down her face. She had been walking back home from the mall   
after striking out on the sales; and had stopped at the dorm on a   
whim, hoping to catch Xander. Instead, she got to watch her boyfriend   
declare his love to Willow. She watched him leave and then ran down   
the street in the opposite direction, as her heart broke into a   
million tiny pieces.   
  
She reached Angel's old mansion, and she stopped. *At least *there's* a   
place I can be alone. Alone to contemplate Xander's horrible death.*   
She walked inside and sat down in the living room. She finally let go and   
screaed, "DAMN YOU, XANDER HARRIS!"   
  
"Hey, not so loud," A voice with a familiar British accent spoke from   
another room. "Although I don't mind the sentiment," Spike added as he   
walked into the room.   
  
"YOU! I don't need to deal with *you* right now!" she yelled and turned   
to go.   
  
"Hold on there," he said, grabbing her by the arm.   
  
"Don't mess with me, you--you--vampire!" she spat out as she tried to   
free herself.  
  
"If I was gonna try to hurt you, that stupid chip wouldn't have even   
let me touch you, right?" Spike reasoned quietly.   
  
"I...I guess so," Anya conceded.  
  
"Okay, then. So tell me what Stupid did to piss you off," Spike said.  
  
"Why do you care?" Anya asked suspiciously.   
  
"I...I'm bored. Humor me," Spike shrugged.  
  
Anya's eyes narrowed. *I'm not in the mood for his sarcasm.*   
  
As if reading her mind, Spike added, "I'm not gonna laugh or be   
sarcastic, if that's what you're worried about."   
  
"Oh, and you're such a trustworthy person?" Anya countered.   
  
"Look, I'm a vampire, you are/were a demon," Spike said with a sigh.   
"I think I understand you a little, probably better than any of those   
idiots in the Scooby Gang could. So why don't you give it a shot, Anya.   
You might find out I'm not so bad after all."  
  
This uncharacteristic moment of civility from Spike got to her and   
she started sobbing. "What the hell?" Spike muttered and awkwardly put  
his arms around her, as she leaned her head on his shoulder.   
  
"Xander--Willow--kiss" Anya managed to get out between sobs.   
  
"Oh," Spike said, understanding now. "That sucks."   
  
Anya found this last remark incredibly funny and giggled, in spite   
of herself. "I don't think I've ever heard you used that phrase   
before," she said with a small smile as she looked up at him.  
  
"Yeah, well....there's a lot of things you don't know about me," Spike   
answered cryptically. He shocked her a second time by brushing the   
tears from her face gently.   
  
"Really? Like what?" Anya asked curiously.   
  
"Like I'm not a man of many words," Spike replied. He caught her by   
surprise yet again as he leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was passionate,   
making his attraction to her very clear.   
  
She didn't react at first, but then decided the turn of events wasn't all that  
bad. She kissed him back, tentatively. He was caught by surprise by this   
development, and ends the kiss. "Did you just do what I think you did?"   
he asked curiously.   
  
"If you think I just kissed you, then yeah," Anya answered with a   
smile. "So what do you think?"   
  
"I think...." Spike sat down on the couch, pulling her with him. "I think  
The Scooby Gang is going to be sorry they ever messed   
with either of us," he chuckled as he leaned in for another kiss.   
  
End pt 1  
challenge requirements....   
- Willow and Xander together.  
- Anya and Spike together.   
- Riley doesn't exist.   
- The main couple doesn't have to be either of the   
above, it can be any   
couple that doesn't involve Riley, Graham, Kate,   
Jheria or Forest. =)   
- Someone has to be walking around singing "I know   
my calculus, it says you   
plus me equals us." they'll repeat the chorus a few   
times and then say "What?   
Those are the only lines I know!"   
- A tiara.   
- Someone wearing a smoking jacket.   
  
  
  



	2. A Dedication

"A Dedication" (1/1)  
Sequel to Anya's Bad Day  
Series: Changes of Hearts  
By: Evil Willow  
Feedback: I live and breathe for it. lcaspell@yahoo.com Flame me,  
and I'll sic Spike on you.  
Category: Story/Romance/Humor/semi-songfic at times  
Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, Joss and FOX and the WB have   
those rights. I'm just borrowing them. Joss, you could sue me but all   
you'd get is me laughing in your face. I also borrowed the lyrics   
from No Doubt's song "Ex-Girlfriend". Written by Gwen Stefani et al.  
Distribution: At the Vamps N Slayers Archive,  
www.crosswinds.net/~evilwillow/index.html. If you want it, just let   
me know where it's going.  
Rating: PG-13-ish. Some swearing, hints at sexual activity, nothing   
graphic  
Spoilers: BTVS: S4 up through the Thanksgiving ep, and Spike has that   
darn chip in his head... other than that, general spoilers seasons 1-  
3.  
Keywords: Spike/Anya, Xander/Willow  
Summary: Xander worries about Anya's whereabouts, until a song makes   
things clear to him  
  
Author's Notes:  
This fic takes place the day after the events in "Anya's Bad Day".  
http://www.crosswinds.net/~evilwillow/changeofhearts_evilwillow.txt   
would be the url to read that story. The series is Change of Hearts  
Oh, and words in * * are thoughts, and words in are what the   
characters hear on the radio  
  
***  
Sunday morning, 10 a.m.  
Sunnydale  
  
Willow was sitting in her dorm room reading and listening to her   
favorite radio station, when she heard a knock at her door. "Yeah!"   
she answered. Xander peeked around the door, "Hey, Wills," he said   
shyly. "Xander!" she squealed uncharacteristically, and ran to hug   
him.  
  
"Oh, okay. Guess that answers my question as to whether or not you're  
having second thoughts about yesterday," Xander said with a chuckle   
and he put his arms around her possessively.  
  
"No way....are you?" Willow asked looking up at him apprehensively.  
  
"Nah, just wanted to make sure," Xander said, and tightened his arms   
around her. "Because I don't plan on letting you go, now or ever."  
  
"Works for me," Willow said and stood up on her tiptoes to give him a   
kiss. "So does that mean you talked to Anya?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, no," Xander replied. He finally released her and sat on her   
bed. "I called last night, several times, and she didn't answer. I   
even walked by her house, but the lights were out."  
  
"She'll turn up, Xan," Willow said reassuringly. "Don't forget that   
she is...was...much older than us, before she became a mortal. She   
can take care of herself."  
  
"You're probably right. There's some Anya-like reason that we don't   
know where she is, and we'll all laugh when she tells us.... Well,   
actually, I'll laugh, and then run for cover after I tell her about   
us. And you'll be hiding somewhere at a safe distance from  
her wrath," he finished with a grin.  
  
"I know she'll be mad, but it'll be okay," Willow said smiling. "It   
has to, we deserve that much. Even Anya. She deserves to find a guy   
who will be totally in love with her."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. At least this time I can tell her the right way,   
and we won't have another repeat of the Cordy situation," Xander   
said, shuddering at the memory.  
  
In the pause that followed, the radio announcer broke into their   
thoughts, And here is a dedication. I don't always do them this time   
of day, but this one I just couldn't turn away.  
To Xander from Anya, with the message, "You're dead."  
  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them  
And you know it makes me sick to be on that list  
But I should have thought of that before we kissed  
  
"I think the proper response to that would be... oh shit?" Xander said  
looking up at Willow.   
  
"Uh...." was all that Willow could manage, as she sat down suddenly   
next to Xander.  
  
You say you're gonna burn before you mellow  
I will be the one to burn you  
Why'd you have to go and pick me?  
When you that we were different, completely  
  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
  
"She knows," Willow said unnecessarily.  
  
"She must've seen us, Wills!" Xander said as he realized the truth.   
That's why she wouldn't answer my phone calls last night."  
  
"Xander, you'd better go talk to her. You need to try to explain that   
we weren't... I mean, we were, but we didn't mean to..."  
  
We keep repeating mistakes for souvenirs  
And we've been in between the days for years  
And I know that when I see you I'm going to die  
I know I'm going to want you and you know why  
It's going to kill me to see you with the next girl  
`Cause I'm the most gorgeously jealous kind of ex-girl  
  
Willow leaned over to her bed-side table and turned off Gwen Stefani's  
voice, which was eating into both of their consciences.  
  
"I gotta go, because I'm so dead," Xander said, and ran his hand   
through his hair in a gesture of nervousness, "and if she comes  
hereandfindsustogethershe'sgonna--"  
  
"Xander!" Willow said, standing and putting a soothing hand on his   
arm. "Breathe," she ordered.  
  
"Yeah, breathing's good," Xander replied with a near-hysteric   
giggle. "I mean, especially when I might not be doing it for too much   
longer, and...and--"  
  
"Xander, shut up!" Willow interrupted roughly and pushed him back to   
sit on her bed. "Yes, I should've said 'shut up', along with   
breathe," she decided. "It's going to be okay. Anya's mad, but she'll   
get over it. I know this isn't the way you wanted her to find out,   
and I didn't either. But you're going to go talk to her, and then   
you're going to call me so that I know you're okay..."  
  
At Xander's panicked look up at her, she said, "Oh, Xan, it was a   
joke! I mean, please. What's she gonna do? It's just Anya, and as mad   
as she is at you, she loves you."  
  
"But she has a hundred years of revenge-demon history behind her. I   
mean, what if she still has friends???"  
  
Willow sighed, "This isn't getting us anywhere, Xander, playing 'what   
if'. You have to talk to her, that's all there is to it. You can make   
her see reason, and then we can all move on with our lives. Okay?"  
  
Xander sighed in resignation. "Okay. Where's a slayer when you need   
her for backup, anyway?"  
  
"She's either closing or reopening a door," Willow answered. "I hope   
she's okay."  
  
"When's she coming home?" Xander asked, glad for the change in   
subject.  
  
"Tomorrow, I guess. She hasn't called yet, and I hope she does today.   
I'm just going out of my mind wondering!"  
  
"Well, I don't have to tell you that I hope she gets Dead-Boy out of   
her system for good this time," Xander said as he stood up. He held   
up his hand to stop her protest, "I know, I know. We don't agree on   
that one, that's okay. Well, I'd better go find my pissed ex-  
girlfriend now. Kiss for luck?" he grinned at Willow.  
  
"I suppose," Willow said reluctantly, but her kiss showed no   
reluctance at all. Xander eventually pulled himself away and left to   
face the music.  
  
****  
Spike's Mansion  
  
Anya was sitting on the couch, curled up in a particular blond   
vampire's arms. She giggled with satisfaction as they listened to her   
song dedication. "I can just see him now. Wondering what I'm gonna do   
to him," she said with a smile.  
  
Spike kissed the top of her head, and said, "So, what are you going   
to do to Chubs?"  
  
"Oh....I don't know. But it will definitely be so much fun teaching   
Xander not to mess with me," Anya answered looking up at Spike. "You   
want to help?"  
  
"I'd would, Luv. But I'm kind of limited in my capabilities right now,  
unfortunately. Damn chip," Spike muttered. "Otherwise, there's   
nothing I would rather do than cut Xander Harris down a few   
notches....well, almost nothing," he amended grinning at her.  
  
"Oh, you enjoyed that, did you?" Anya asked, eyes sparkling.  
  
"What do you think," Spike growled, and kissed her deeply and   
passionately. When they finally broke apart, Anya was   
breathless. "Mm, I guess that's definitely something we'll have to   
again, then," she said and snuggled back to curl up with her head on   
his chest.  
  
"Definitely," Spike agreed, and rested his chin on the top of her   
head. He sighed with contentment, happy for the first time since Dru   
had left him.  
  
*I never would've thought I would be content with anyone other than   
Dru* he mused. *Well, guess I'm over that one. Never thought that   
would happen either. I just had to find the right girl to help me   
move on.*  
  
"Spike?" Anya said, breaking into his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, Luv," he answered.  
  
"What is this?" she wondered out loud. "I mean, us. Or is there an   
us? Or was it just sex? I mean, that's okay, if that's what it was.   
I'm not complaining, I'm just wondering--"  
  
Spike sighed, and realized he needed to find a way to get a word in  
edgewise. Inspiration seized him and he silenced her with a kiss.   
When he pulled away, he placed a finger over her lips to keep her   
from starting up again. "Anya, I'm not good with words. But last   
night was about me letting you know how I felt. I know, we don't   
really know each other. But I think you're smart, and sexy as hell,   
and deserve much better than that moron Xander Harris.I didn't want   
just a fuck. Pardon my language. Now, if that's all that you wanted,   
though, that's okay."  
  
"No! I mean, I never thought when I came here last night that this   
would happen. And honestly, I never thought about you like that   
before. But I've always thought you were cute, even if you were a   
vampire. But who am I to judge, right? I'm an ex-demon."  
  
Spike laughed then, as the irony hit him. "What?" Anya asked with a  
confused expression.  
  
"It just occurred to me how perfect this is after all. An ex-demon   
who lost her powers and became a mortal, and me, a vampire who lost   
his bite," Spike said with a grin.  
  
Anya laughed too then, "Yeah, a match made in--"  
  
"Hell, luv. A match made in hell. Sunnydale, watch out," Spike   
said. "But first..." he growled menacingly.  
  
"Hey!" Anya yelled in protest as he picked her up effortlessly; "Put   
me down, Spike!" Her protest faded into happy giggles, as Spike   
carried her into the bedroom for a repeat of the previous night's   
activities.  
  
  
***  
End  



	3. Whipped

Whipped (1/1)  
Changes of Hearts series, Story 3  
By: Evil Willow  
Email: lcaspell@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG-13, for swearing  
Distribution: Sure, just ask. And it's at my site:  
www.crosswinds.net/~evilwillow/index.html  
Feedback: Please! I'll even accept flames, because fire is fun.  
Category: Story/Humor/Romance/song-fic.  
Keywords: Couples: Spike/Anya, Willow/Xander  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine technically, but I think   
they have more fun with me..... Oh, all right. Joss Whedon, the WB, FOX,   
They own BTVS and all the characters in it. Oh, and I've borrowed lyrics   
from songs in "The Fragile", by the awesome Nine Inch Nails. Credit will be  
given where credit is due, just see the end of the fic for the titles   
of the songs.  
Summary: Spike discovers something about his quickly-evolving relationship  
with Anya.  
  
Words in * * are thoughts. Words in are song lyrics.  
  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Sunnydale  
Spike's Mansion  
Sunday afternoon  
  
"Spike...." Anya whined from where she was sitting on the couch, "Get   
back over here!"   
  
Spike looked over from where he had been engrossed in his CD  
collection and raised an eyebrow at Anya. "Patience, Luv. Didn't your   
Mum ever tell you it was a virtue?"  
  
"Maybe, a thousand years ago. Didn't your 'Mum' ever teach you to..."  
  
Spike put the CD in the player and turned to look at her, "To what?" he asked.  
  
"Um, nothing. It was stupid, never mind," she said, not meeting his   
eyes.  
  
"Anya..." Spike walked over to the couch and knelt down in front of   
her. Taking her chin gently in his hand he turned her to face him. "Say   
what you were going to say. If it was stupid, you wouldn't have stopped."  
  
"Oh, I was just going to say something like 'Didn't your Mum ever   
teach you to keep your woman happy.' But that doesn't fit, does it? I mean   
because that's not what I am... I mean, because--"  
  
Spike silenced her with a passionate kiss, and when he pulled away, he   
said tenderly, "That's exactly what you are, if that's what you want to   
be."  
  
"Now why the hell didn't you show me this side of you a long time   
ago?" Anya wondered as she stroked his face.  
  
"Because I'm an idiot?" Spike offered with a rueful grin, which   
widened when it earned him a laugh.  
  
"Whatever. I'm just glad I got to see it eventually," Anya smiled at   
him.  
  
"Good, now make room for me, Woman!" Spike said, as he crawled onto   
the couch and spooned up behind her. He smiled at Anya's sigh of   
contentment and said, "Wonder how much you're going to like this choice of music,  
though?" as he reached for the remote and started the CD.  
  
I've become impossible  
Holding on to when  
When everything seemed to matter more  
The two of us  
All used and beaten up  
Watching fate as it flows down the path we have chose  
  
You and me  
We're in this together now  
Non of them can stop us now  
We will make it through somehow  
You and me  
If the world should break in two  
Until the very end of me  
Until the very end of you**  
  
"Hmm, why doesn't it surprise me at all that Nine Inch Nails is one   
of your music selections," she asked teasingly. "And are you trying to tell me  
something with that song choice?"  
  
"Just like it, that's all," Spike said with a shrug. "I can   
change it, if you want."  
  
"No, it's fine. I should really go, anyway" she answered, completely  
unconvincingly.  
  
"Yeah, uh-huh," Spike said, completely disbelieving her.  
  
She turned to look at him and stuck her tongue out. At that, he said  
mischievously, "Don't tempt me, luv,"  
  
"Who, me? I'm completely innocent," Anya responded, with a twinkle in   
her eye.  
  
Spike laughed at that, and Anya replied by hitting him,   
playfully. "Don't laugh at me. Seriously, though, Spike. I at least need to go get   
something to eat. I'm hungry, and blood just doesn't do it for me."  
  
"Yeah, guess not," Spike said, reluctantly releasing her from his   
arms. "But you couldn't wait until sundown?" he asked.  
  
Anya sighed and rolled her eyes as she stood over him, "Oh, come on.  
I've seen how you handle the sunlight. Just throw something over your   
head, and deal," she challenged. "Besides, I will be soooo grateful if you come   
to my place with me. I really don't want to deal with Xander, not until I've  
decided on a proper revenge. And, if he sees us together, that will   
just scare him more," she finished with a wicked smile.  
  
"I like the way you think, Anya," Spike said appreciatively, as he   
reluctantly dragged himself off the couch. "So what's in it for me?"   
he added with a grin.  
  
"Oh, I think we can come up with something," Anya answered, and   
allowed her eyes to trail down his body slowly and back up to his face, licking   
her lips suggestively.   
  
"If you keep that up, I'm not letting you out of this house," he growled and  
captured her in his arms.   
  
Anya smiled, "Oh, we'll play later, Spike. I promise," and kissed him   
thoroughly to prove her point.  
  
She pulled away and was half-way out the door before Spike recovered   
the use of his legs. "Hey, wait!" he yelled. Anya giggled as he threw his  
duster over his head and ran to catch up with her.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&  
Xander was sitting in front of Anya's door, determined to speak to   
her when she came home. He looked up and saw something that he never   
would have expected to see in his short life.  
  
*Why the hell are Spike and Anya walking down the street together????*  
  
Even from 20 feet away, he could see Anya's eyes narrow to a thin   
point when she noticed him. He stood, and cleared his throat nervously,   
wishing that he had a stake or something to get rid of Spike. The last thing   
he wanted was to provide Spike's amusement for the day with what was   
sure to be a knock-down (Xander being knocked down) drag-out (Anya dragging   
him out to the street, beating him senseless, and leaving him for dead) fight.  
  
As Anya came within six inches of him, Xander tried to smile, but it   
didn't stick. "Anya," he said hoarsely.   
  
"Go fuck yourself," Anya said shortly and then pushed him roughly out of the way   
to unlock the door.   
  
"Bugger off, Xander," Spike grinned at the bewildered teen.  
  
*He's enjoying this too much. He needs to be dust-boy. Right now*   
Xander looked around, wishing for a stake to magically appear.   
These thoughts were hit over the head numerous times and then shoved out of   
the way by the thoughts in response to what happened next.  
  
Anya had just located her key, and was unlocking the door, when Spike   
came up behind her, slid his arms around her waist, and pushed her against   
the door, nibbling on her earlobe. Xander contemplated defending Anya   
from this attack, briefly, but that thought got trampled and killed by   
Anya's giggling. She was obviously not in need of Xander's assistance.  
  
*What? Anya? Spike? Ear? Alternate Universe? Help?* were just some of   
the thoughts running through Xander's head at this point.  
  
He then made a strangled sound, which might have been an attempt at   
words, but could not be translated in any language.  
  
"Still here?" Spike said with a malicious grin. "If it weren't for   
that damn chip, I would slowly take you apart limb from limb. I'd like  
to hear you scream. I know you heard the lady, so get lost," he suggested,  
then returned his attention to Anya's earlobe.  
  
"Spike, I gotta get the door open," Anya said breathlessly.  
  
*Gotta find Giles. There's gotta be a curse, or a spell, or some   
reason that the world has gone crazy. I gotta find Willow. God, I hope she's   
still normal!* With that thought, Xander slowly made his way off Anya's   
porch, in the general direction (he hoped) of Giles' place.  
  
Anya smiled and finally managed to unlock the door. "That was   
fun!" she said, as she pushed the door open and turned to look at Spike.  
  
"Aw, that wasn't fun. I'll show you fun," Spike said, giving her a   
look she had come to recognize all too well in the last twenty-four hours.   
  
"Spike!" Anya squealed, "I told you I'm hungry!" She dodged his arms as she  
backed into the kitchen.  
  
"Well, so am I!" Spike said, still grinning, as he matched her pace for   
pace.  
  
"Stop that!" Anya said, half-heartedly. "Spike, come on..." She trailed   
off as he backed her right into the counter. She put her hands on his chest and   
held him back. "I'm serious, now," she insisted, when he grabbed her hands and   
held them at her sides. She giggled, in spite of herself, when he gave her a   
pout. "I said we'd play later," she reminded him.   
  
Spike sighed in mock-defeat and released her arms, moving away  
a couple of feet. "Okay, you win. Again. Don't think this means I'm  
always that easy, though," he added, getting a grin in response.  
  
*Whipped. Less than 24 hours and the girl already has me whipped,* he  
thought to himself with a shake of his head. He leaned up against the wall   
and watched her as she went to her refrigerator to contemplate lunch.   
He then wandered to her living room. "Mind if I put on some music, Luv?"  
  
"No, that's fine, Spike. Whatever you want," she called from the kitchen.  
  
"Okay, Anya. What've we got here?" Spike said to himself as he   
started to sort through Anya's CD collection. "Ah, perfect," he said with a grin   
as he popped in the CD....  
  
She shines  
In a world full of ugliness  
She matters  
When everything is meaningless  
She doesn't see her beauty  
She tries to get away ***  
  
"Now what do you know about that?" Spike returned to the kitchen and   
smiled at her.   
  
"What? I'm not allowed to like Nine Inch Nails, too? You're not the   
only rebel in this world, you know," Anya retorted with a smile of her  
own.  
  
"Touche." Spike proceeded to watch with amusement as Anya  
returned to her refrigerator, found it lacking, turned to the   
freezer, was obviously unimpressed there too and let out a dejected whimper.  
  
"Sun's going down," Spike noted. At Anya's bewildered 'so what' look,   
he explained, "I'll go get you something to eat, since obviously you're not   
happy with what you see here."  
  
"Oh! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Anya replied enthusiastically,   
running over and kissing him repeatedly.  
  
"Okay now, keep that up, and I'm not going anywhere," Spike   
threatened. He laughed when Anya backed away quickly. "I get it, you're hungry.   
What do you want?"  
  
"Surprise me," Anya said.  
  
"Deal. Now don't go anywhere. I'll be back soon." Spike kissed her   
gently, lingering.  
  
"Spike, go! The sooner you leave the sooner you're back!" Anya   
laughed.  
  
Spike nodded and headed out the door.  
  
*Whipped* he thought to himself again with a grin.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Xander meanwhile had ended up wandering around town for what had   
seemed like hours. He couldn't get away from the mental image   
of Spike's holding Anya. Kissing Anya.   
  
*MY Anya...well, I guess not mine anymore, but still. She deserves   
better than that Billy Idol-wannabe. God, didn't the 90's even penetrate his   
thick skull?*  
  
He was so lost in thought he literally ran right into...  
  
"Drusilla????"  
  
***************  
End of Part 3  
  



	4. An Unwelcome Return

An Unwelcome Return 1/1  
Story 4 in Changes of Hearts Series  
By: Evil Willow  
Email: lcaspell@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG-13, for swearing and some mild violence  
Distribution: Sure, just ask. And it's at my site:  
www.crosswinds.net/~evilwillow/index.html  
Feedback: Please! I'll even accept flames, because fire is fun.  
Category: Story/Humor/Romance/Angst  
Keywords: Couples: Spike/Anya, Willow/Xander  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine technically, but I think   
they have more fun with me..... Oh, all right. Joss Whedon, the WB,   
FOX, They own BTVS and all the characters in it.  
Summary: Xander runs into Dru and this has unintended consequences.   
  
* * = Thoughts/emphasis. = Lyrics  
  
*************  
Sunnydale,  
Sunday Evening  
  
"Do I know you," Dru said wonderingly.  
  
"Uh, probably not," Xander replied. "I probably never really was that  
important to you, and that's okay...and I need to go because I'm late,  
and--"  
  
Dru giggled at Xander's frightened babbling. "Well, you definitely   
know about me, so maybe you know about Spike? Could you tell me where   
he is? I seem to have lost him, the silly boy. He was supposed to   
come get me, and I waited and waited but he never came," Dru pursed   
her lips in a pout.  
  
"He's with Anya--" Xander blurted out before his brain had time to   
smack him upside the head and say, *what the hell was that?? Are you   
trying to get Anya killed? Use me!*  
  
Xander clapped his hand over his mouth to prevent any more stupidity   
from leaking out.  
  
"Who's Anya?" Dru asked sweetly. When Xander refused to reply, her   
eyes narrowed. "Don't make me mad!" she shouted. "I need to find   
Spike! He left me all alone!"  
  
"If I tell you where Spike is --"  
  
"Go on," Dru said, back to her innocent-little-girl routine.  
  
"I don't care what you do to Spike, but there's someone... where he   
is... and I don't want to see that person get hurt," Xander said   
slowly.  
  
"I don't care about any other silly people," Dru answered   
dismissively. "I just want Spike. He needs to pay for making his   
Princess wait for him to come to her," she finished with a not-too-  
sane grin.  
  
"Okay, I'll take you there," Xander said, against his better judgment.  
  
&&&&&&&  
Xander and Drusilla approached Anya's house, and Dru waited while   
Xander knocked. Anya opened the door but then promptly attempted to   
shut it in Xander's face. Xander however, stopped the door with his   
foot, and said, "I'm not going anywhere, Anya. We need to talk.   
Preferably somewhere away from The Bleached One," he added with a   
grin.  
  
Anya didn't even crack a smile. "Spike's not here...who's that?" she   
addedas she noticed Drusilla standing at the foot of the porch steps.  
  
"My name's Drusilla, I'm looking for my Spike," Dru said as she  
approached the door.   
  
Anya looked her up and down, and asked, "Vampire?"  
  
Dru smiled, and said reassuringly, "Oh, I'm not going to hurt you,   
Dearie. Like I said, I'm looking for my Spike. This boy said he might   
know where Spike was."  
  
Anya considered for a few more minutes. *Oh, what the hell. She really  
doesn't look like she could hurt a fly. Besides, Xander's here, and   
he's probably got some holy water or a spare stake somewhere.*  
  
"Come in," Anya said, and moved back to let Dru and Xander enter.   
Anya then turned to glare at Xander. "This so doesn't mean you're off   
the hook. Son of a bitch!" she yelled angrily.  
  
Xander winced, but accepted her rage. "I deserve all of that, and   
more. I was a coward for not dealing with my feelings for Willow   
before they ended up causing you pain. I'm sor--"  
  
"Fuck you!" Anya screamed, cutting him off. "I don't want to hear a   
word out of that lying mouth!" She stopped and drew a deep breath,   
continuing, "I think you know WHY I let you in, and it wasn't about   
letting you try to weasel your way out of the fact that you deserve   
to die a horrible painful death. Now shut up, or I'll kick you out   
and chance it alone with this... vampire.  
  
"Drusilla," Dru reminded.  
  
"Whatever. Have a seat. Spike went out a while ago, but he should be   
back any minute," Anya sat down herself, without taking her eyes off   
Dru.  
  
As if on cue, Spike entered the house. "Anya, Luv, I'm back! Miss  
me..." his words trailed off as he saw the visitor.  
  
Dru, having heard his expression of affection for Anya, reacted in a   
way that only Dru would. Before anybody could react, she grabbed Anya   
and overpowered her easily. Anya learned too late that looks are   
deceiving when it came to vampires; even more so in Dru's case.  
  
"Dru, let her go," Spike said hoarsely.  
  
"Don't come near us!" Dru warned, her hands on either side of Anya's   
head. "I'll snap the girl's neck faster than you can move, _Darling_."  
  
Spike stopped then, and there was a moment of silence as the two   
vampires glared at each other. "Let her go," Spike repeated   
menacingly, his face morphed due to the depth of anger he was feeling.  
  
Dru responded likewise, and said softly, "Now why on earth would I do   
that? Princess waited for you, Spike. I waited, and I waited, and you   
never came! You told me you'd always come for me!"  
  
"Oh fuck?" Xander offered helpfully.  
  
"This isn't about Anya, Drusilla. This is about you and me, Baby."   
Spike said, ignoring Xander and focusing on Dru. "I did follow you. I   
found you in the arms of another demon, though, Pet! Not a very nice   
looking one at that," he added.  
  
"He was just a toy, Spike," Dru replied with a smile. "You know that   
we belong together. I just needed to get away for a little while. But   
that does NOT mean you were allowed to find another!" she yelled   
angrily.  
  
"Let her GO, DRUSILLA! NOW!" Spike ordered.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you," Dru answered calmly. "The boy told me all  
about what those people did to you. You can't hurt anyone, it's so   
sad. William the Bloody is now William the Pussycat."  
  
Spike turned his rage on Xander, "Fuck you, Xander! Why the hell did   
you have to go and do that???"  
  
"Oops?" was all that Xander could offer in response.  
  
Spike turned back to Dru, who was still moments from snapping Anya's   
neck. "Dru, I would never hurt you, Pet. Even if I could. You know   
that. Let's end this. Let Anya go, and you and I can go somewhere   
alone and talk."  
  
"There's nothing to talk about," Dru responded coldly. "You left me   
alone out there, Spike, and thought that you wouldn't have to pay for   
it. Well, you were wrong. You can't leave me and not suffer the   
consequences." She stopped, as if considering her options. A smile   
spread over her face, "I'm going to make you suffer, Spike. Suffer   
like you've never suffered before. How shall I do that.... Hmm....,"   
She studied his face carefully and found what she was looking   
for. "You live, your whore dies."  
  
"Noooo!" Spike yelled as Dru sunk her teeth into Anya's throat.  
  
***********  
End of Story 4  



	5. Decisions

Title: Decisions (1/1)  
Changes of Hearts Series, Story 5  
Author: Evil Willow  
Feedback: I crave it.   
Rating: Stong PG-13-ish, I guess. Violence, language.  
Distribution. My site, anyone else who wants it just ask first.  
Spoilers: General spoilers up through BTVS 4th season Thanksgiving   
ep. Spike's got the chip, Buffy has gone to L.A. to confront  
Angel.  
Category: Story/Romance/Angst/Songfic  
Keywords: Character Death; Couple Pairings: Spike/Anya, just a hint of  
Willow/Xander in this part, but they will be back in full force in   
the next part  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. I just enjoy tormenting, I   
mean making use of, them. Also borrowed lyrics from the Nine Inch   
Nails song, "The Fragile"  
Summary: The battle of wills between Spike and Drusilla continues.   
Will Anya survive being caught in the middle of it?  
  
= Song lyrics to Nine Inch Nails' "The Fragile".   
* * =character's thoughts or emphasized words  
  
*****  
Sunnydale  
Anya's House  
Sunday Night  
  
*I have to stop this. Anya's dying. Less than 24 hours together, and   
now she's dying. Because of me*. Despite these thoughts, Spike stood   
unable to move, watching in horror as Dru drained Anya. "I'll kill   
you, you bitch," he snarled.  
  
Dru stopped drinking then, looked at him, and laughed. "You can hate   
me until you die, or until someone puts you out of your misery. But   
you can't hurt me. Can you, my Spike," she taunted.  
  
"He may not be able to do something, but I sure as hell can," Xander   
threatened.  
  
"NO! You fucking idiot. She'll snap her neck," Spike yelled, grabbing   
the boy's arm.  
  
Xander shook the hand away and looked toward Dru. He realized by   
the look in her eyes that Spike was right. He looked back to Spike   
again, and was shocked to see the anguished look in the vampire's   
eyes.  
  
*Guess he does care* Xander admitted to himself grudgingly.  
  
Spike looked at Dru and Anywa. Anya was slumped against Dru at this   
point, helpless to fight, barely conscious, as Dru was slowly sucking   
the life out of her.  
  
*Fuck the bloody chip* Spike thought then, and steeled himself for   
the pain that would invade his head when he rushed Dru. *I have to   
stop this, I don't care if it kills me.*  
  
Always faster than Drusilla, Spike reached her before she realized   
what was happening. He shoved her roughly, hard enough to make her   
look up. Spike caught Anya and lowered her to the ground quickly,   
then knocked Dru against the wall. Dru screamed with rage, and only   
then did the realization hit him: he hadn't felt any pain at all from   
the computer chip. It didn't keep him from attacking demons. He   
laughed humorlessly at the irony of it.  
  
*Of course the Initiative wouldn't care if I killed a demon or two*  
  
Spike looked to Anya to reassure himself that she was still   
breathing, at least for the moment. He turned to Dru and   
snarled. "Fucking bitch. I gave you everything you ever wanted! You   
left me, you psychopathic twit, it wasn't the other way around! I   
should've ended this years ago" he added, as he approached her slowly.  
  
Dru screamed again then, wordlessly, the sound more animal-like than  
anything approaching human, and leapt at Spike. He grabbed her arms   
as she clawed his face with her fingernails; and they tumbled to the   
ground in a jumble of flailing arms and kicking legs. Spike   
overpowered her, though, and held her down as she continued to scream   
and snarl.  
  
Spike looked up to see Xander standing next to him. Xander held out a   
stake and said, "You do it or I will." Spike took a deep breath, and   
turned back to Dru, who was still struggling under him. He closed his   
eyes, lost in thought for a moment, unable to understand how he and   
Drusilla had come to this.  
  
He then looked at Dru sadly for a moment, and gathered her wrists in   
his left hand while he took the stake in his right.  
  
"NOOOO! Let me go! You can't do this to me, Spike! Spike, please,   
please, please don't. I'm sorry. I was mad. I'll be good," Dru   
started sobbing and pleading.  
  
Spike sighed sadly. He felt the tears in his own eyes, then. "I'm   
sorry, Pet. I should have done this years ago. I was a coward for   
letting you suffer for so long." He kissed her gently on the forehead   
then, "Goodbye, my Princess," he sobbed as he staked her through the   
heart. As she turned to dust, he felt the pain rip through his own   
heart as if he'd been the one staked.   
  
He tried to pull himself back together and crawled over to where Anya   
was laying. Xander was on the phone to 911, frantically demanding an   
ambulance. Spike could see from one look at Anya, though, that any   
help would come too late for her. Dru had drained too much of her   
blood.  
  
As Spike gathered Anya in his arms, he realized then that the CD   
player had been on since he started it hours ago. He recognized the   
song.  
  
  
She shines  
In a world full of ugliness  
She matters  
When everything is meaningless  
  
  
Anya opened her eyes then. "That's it, Luv. Stay awake. Stay with me,"  
Spike pleaded, looking at her lovingly.  
  
"Spike," Anya said, looking at him with eyes full of fear, "don't let   
me die."  
  
"Don't talk like that," Spike said calmly, fighting back the tears   
which he'd just managed to control. "You're not going to die," he   
lied.  
  
"Don't. Not enough time to argue." Anya replied weakly.  
  
"They'll be here in fifteen minutes," Xander said as he hung up the   
phone.  
  
"Spike, do something for me," Anya pleaded.  
  
"Anything, Luv," Spike agreed, stroking her hair gently.   
  
"Bring me back," Anya said. Her eyes closed and she lost   
consciousness.  
  
Spike's puzzled expression turned to one of shock as he realized what   
Anya had asked him. "Anya. Wake up!" Spike yelled frantically. "Anya!   
You can't say something like that and then pass out on me! Open your   
eyes!"  
  
*She didn't say what I think she said. And even if she did, she   
didn't mean it. She doesn't know what she's asking..... Bloody hell,   
I can't watch her die, though.*  
  
Sometimes  
It's just that nothing seems worth saving  
I can't watch her slip away  
I won't let you fall apart  
I won't let you fall apart  
I won't let you fall apart  
I won't let you fall apart  
  
Spike breathed a sigh of relief as Anya opened her eyes then. "Bring   
me back," she repeated in a whisper, barely able to manage that much.  
  
"Are you sure?" Spike asked desperately. Anya nodded her head, unable   
to speak any more. She locked his gaze with hers, willing him to see   
that she was serious.  
  
"Don't!" Xander yelled then, and Anya clutched at Spike as if to make   
him ignore Xander. Spike looked up to see that Xander was holding the   
stake again, and standing less than a foot away. "Don't you even   
think about it,"Xander warned angrily. "I'll stake you so fast you   
won't even know--"  
  
"Do it, then!" Spike challenged, moving Anya to lay on the floor,   
despite her whimpered protest. "I can't stop you, I can't lay a   
fucking hand on you. If you're going to stake me, stake me. If not,   
then shut up and get the hell out of here! I will not stand by and   
watch her die when she doesn't want that!"  
  
"Cut the crap, Spike. This isn't really about Anya, is it? She does   
not want THIS, I don't care what she says right now. She's scared,   
and she's not thinking clearly. I know she doesn't mean it. You think   
she seriously wants to be like you? To end up like that eventually?"   
Xander pointed to where Dru's life had ended.  
  
"How the hell do you know what she wants?" Spike demanded then. "You   
don't know anything about Anya. She was just a convenient sex partner   
for you. Why don't you just go back to your wicca and leave both of   
us the hell alone," Spike turned back to Anya and gathered her in his   
arms again.  
  
We'll find the perfect place to go where we can run  
and hide  
I'll build a wall and we can keep them on the other  
side  
  
Anya was drifting in and out of consciousness at this point, and Spike  
said, "She's got maybe five more minutes left. She asked me to turn   
her,  
that's what I'm going to do."  
  
It's something I have to do  
I was there too  
Before everything else  
I was like you  
  
Spike closed his eyes, then, expecting the last thing he felt to be   
the stake entering his heart. He heard the door shut, and realized   
with relief that Xander had left. Turning back to Anya, he vamped out   
again and sank his fangs into her neck. Just a few swallows, then he   
withdrew again. He tore into his own wrist and held it to her mouth.  
  
"Drink," he said. Relief flooded through him as she did just that.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&  



	6. Guilt

Title: Guilt, Changes of Hearts story 6  
Author: Evil Willow   
Distribution: It's at my archive, anyone else who wants it, just ask.   
The answer is always yes.   
Feedback: Please. You really don't want to see how cruel I can get to   
the characters without it. ;-)   
Rating: PG-13, because Spike has such a dirty mouth at times. :-)  
Spoilers: This story takes off from the end of BTVS: Pangs, and   
diverts into a world of my own making. General spoilers up to those   
eps   
Disclaimer: The story's mine, the character's aren't. Joss, Mutant   
Enemy, WB, FOX, and others own the characters. I'll return them, even   
if not all in one piece, when finished.   
Category: Story/Romance/Angst/Humor  
Keywords: Willow/Xander, Anya/Spike  
Summary: Willow and Xander try to sort through the aftermath of   
recent events, and Spike wonders what it will mean for himself and   
Anya when the Slayer returns to Sunnydale.   
  
* * = thoughts/emphasis.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
Sunnydale  
Sunday night/Monday morning  
1 am  
Spike's Mansion  
  
Spike laid Anya on his bed, and went into the living room. After she   
had drunk his blood, she had passed out. He took the opportunity to   
carry her back to the mansion, not wanting to risk Xander's return   
with reinforcements and vampire-killing intentions.  
  
He went to the kitchen to get some blood, he was weak after letting   
Anya drink from him. *It's a good thing that the Slayer's off with my   
poof of a Sire. Otherwise, Anya and I both would be dust now. I don't   
know how I'm supposed to protect her, when this bloody chip is in my   
head. I've gotta get Anya out of Sunnydale, as soon as she's strong   
enough. I sure as hell didn't turn her just to watch her die again at   
the hands of one of the Scoobies or the Initiative morons.*  
  
He wandered around the house restlessly, and returned to the bedroom,   
where Anya was sleeping peacefully. He sat on a chair nearby and   
watched her for a while. He still couldn't believe that just twenty-  
four hours earlier, she had stumbled into this house in tears at   
Xander's betrayal. Now he was waiting for her to wake and start her   
new life as a vampire. Hopefully with him. If she didn't blame him   
too much for being the reason she was now dead and vamped.  
  
He let himself accept for the first time that Dru was gone, that he   
had been the one to kill her. He wondered if she had really known   
what was happening. He hoped not.  
  
*Bloody Angelus never should have turned her,* he thought angrily.   
*When he did, she lost what little grasp on reality she had as a   
human. She was a miserable girl, lost in her own strange world. I   
suppose I loved her, even when she made me miserable. I never wanted   
it to end this way. I never would have imagined I would be able to do   
that to her. She was my reason for staying alive for so many years.   
If she hadn't hurt Anya, I would have let her go, but she was mad   
with jealousy. She wouldn't have left Anya alone, and I don't plan on   
letting anyone hurt Anya ever again.*   
  
He got up, then, and made one last check of the grounds. He didn't   
want any of the Scoobies getting in and surprising them. He locked up   
and went back to the bedroom. He walked over to where she slept and   
pulled the blanket over her. *Silly, really, it's not like she'll   
ever feel the cold. Just habit, I guess.* He lay down next to her   
and stroked her hair gently. "Sleep now, luv. I'll be here when you   
wake up."   
  
&&&&&&&&&  
Willow/Buffy's dorm room  
  
Willow sat in her dorm room, trying to study. She hadn't heard from   
Xander since she had sent him to deal with Anya, and wasn't sure if   
that was a good or bad thing. Sighing, she got up, and paced around   
her room for a few minutes. "No news is good news, right?" she said   
to herself. "I'm sure everything's okay. It's not like she's a demon   
anymore."  
  
The pounding on her door startled her, and she called, "Who is it?"   
remembering it was a good idea in Sunnydale not to say 'come in'   
without knowing who was on the other side of a door, especially after   
sunset.  
  
"It's me, Wills," Xander said.   
  
She ran to the door, pulled it open and hugged him. "I was   
starting to worry about you." She looked up at his face and saw the   
blank, dazed expression. "Xander, what's wrong?" she asked   
worriedly.  
  
"Wrong?" Xander squeaked. He cleared his throat, and tried to be more   
convincing. "Uh, nothing's wrong," he said, but he looked away,   
avoiding her eyes.   
  
"You can't fool me, Xander," Willow pulled him into the room and sat   
him down. "Something bad happened, it's written all over your face.   
So Anya didn't take it well?" she asked.   
  
"Um, you could say that," he said vaguely. When Willow just stared at   
him, he sighed and continued. "I went to Anya's, meaning to talk to   
her, to apologize, to let her beat me up, whatever would make her   
feel better." Xander said. He jumped up then and started pacing   
nervously up and down the middle of the room. "She finally showed up,   
with Spike.... I mean *with* Spike," he emphasized, looking at Willow   
to make sure she understood.   
  
"Oh," was all Willow could manage, shocked by the idea of Spike and   
Anya involved.   
  
"Yeah, 'oh'. It's all my fault, too. She was so hurt by what I did,   
that Spike was able to move in on her. I should have staked him when   
we found out he'd been de-fanged. I should've done a lot of things   
differently. Because then, maybe Anya wouldn't be....she wouldn't--"   
he stopped, and sat down on her bed abruptly, his eyes full of pain.  
  
"She wouldn't what, Xander?" Willow asked, moving over to stand   
beside him. "Xander? Talk to me. Anya what?"   
  
"She wouldn't be dead," he said hoarsely, looking up at Willow sadly.  
  
"Oh my Goddess!" Willow sat next to him. "Xander, how? What   
happened?"   
  
"When I realized that she and Spike were together, I was furious,"   
Xander said. "Not because I wanted her back. Just because she   
deserves better than him. Well, lucky me, I ran right into Drusilla!   
And guess what, she was looking for Spike. So being the helpful   
Xander that I am, I took her right to Anya's house, because I   
believed her when she said she wouldn't hurt me or anyone else....   
Imagine my surprise when the the psycho decided to feed on Anya."   
  
"No," Willow said, almost a whisper.  
  
"That's what I said, except much louder," Xander cracked   
humorlessly. "Well, leave it to good old Spike, he figured out about   
20 seconds too late that he wasn't prohibited from killing demons by   
the chip in his head. He staked Drusilla, but Anya was as good as   
dead by then."   
  
"Xander, I am so sorry," Willow said, putting her arms around him in   
an attempt to comfort him.   
  
"Don't feel bad for me, Willow. You won't when I finish the story,"   
Xander replied.  
  
Willow pulled away, looking at him in confusion.   
  
"She wasn't going to make it, even though the ambulance was on its   
way. She was still conscious and she asked Spike to turn her. I   
should have stopped him, but I couldn't. I... I just left.  
  
"So now you know," he said, as he got up and walked over to the door,   
his back to Willow. "It's all my fault that she died, and it's all my   
fault that she's a vampire now. I always hurt everyone I love, and if I'm   
lucky they only get severe injuries in the process. If I'm not lucky,   
they die. And if I'm really not lucky they get turned into vampires.   
So you should stay away from me, Willow."  
  
"What?" Willow said slowly, her mind refusing to process this latest   
turn in the conversation.   
  
"This isn't a good idea. If you stay with me, chances are I'll get   
*you* killed next."  
  
"That's not going to happen, Xander," Willow went over to him and put   
her hand on his arm, trying to turn him around.   
  
He resisted and pulled his arm away, opening the door. He stepped outside   
into the hall, and said, "I mean it, Willow. I love you so   
much--" his voice broke and he took a deep breath, "but you're   
better off without me. I'll just hurt you, eventually."   
  
"The hell you will," Willow surprised Xander by pulling   
him back inside and slamming the door hard.  
  
She moved between Xander and the door, blocking it. Xander just gaped   
at her as she let him have it. "You will *not* pull this crap again,   
Xander Harris. I will NOT *let* you SHUT ME OUT! This is the SAME   
thing you did when Cordelia got hurt, and it's why we didn't get   
together back then! I was and still am sorry that she got hurt, but it   
wasn't our fault, any more than Anya's death is your fault now!  
  
"You are NOT cursed, or whatever the hell you think. Life generally   
just tends to suck around here, because we live on the hellmouth.   
Every once in a while, though, you find something that's good, and   
you hold on to it for dear life. And you and I are one of those good   
things, Xander. We *belong* together. I'm not going to let you ignore   
that!"  
  
Willow stopped to take a breath, but glared at Xander as she did,   
daring him to try to argue. Xander continued to look at her in shock,   
and Willow walked over and raised her hand. He flinched, as if afraid   
she would smack him, and she giggled. "I wasn't going to hit you,   
silly." She stroked his cheek with her hand.   
  
"Sorry, guilty conscience, I guess," Xander said, allowing a small   
smile. "I give up. I should know better by now than to try to win an   
argument with you."   
  
Willow smiled back, "Did you really *want* to win that argument?"   
  
"Of course not," Xander answered, pulling her into his arms and   
holding her so tightly she could barely breathe. "I just don't want   
anything to happen to you, Wills. I'd die--"  
  
"Nothing is going to happen, Xander, to either of us," Willow   
interrupted. She went up on her tip-toes to kiss him gently. A   
kiss which shortly evolved into something much less innocent, but   
much more fun for both.   
  
"Hey, Willllloooh, my God!!!!!!"   
  
Buffy chose that moment to walk into their dorm room, her arms full   
of luggage, which she promptly dropped in shock at seeing her two   
best friends in the midst of a very un-platonic kiss.  
  
**************  
End of Story 6  



	7. Surprises

Title: Surprises (1/1)  
"Changes of Hearts series, story 7  
Author: Evil Willow lcaspell@yahoo.com  
Feedback: Please. You really don't want to see how cruel I can be to   
the characters without it. ;-)   
Rating: PG-13 for some cursing.  
Spoilers: This story takes off from Pangs and IWRY, and diverts into   
a world of my own making. General spoilers up to those eps.  
Disclaimer: The story's mine, the character's aren't. Joss, Mutant   
Enemy, WB, FOX, and others own the characters. I'll return them, if   
not all in one piece, when finished.   
Category: Story/Romance/Angst/Humor  
Keywords: Willow/Xander, Anya/Spike; alternate timeline/universe.   
There's a character death in this part, but I promise, it's not   
anyone that you'll be upset about. :-)  
Summary: Buffy finds out about what happened to Anya, and decides to   
do something about it. Adam rears his ugly head. Willow has some   
plans to help make things right for everyone.  
  
Finally, words in * * = thoughts/emphasis  
  
**********  
Willow and Buffy's room.   
  
"What the hell..." were Buffy's next words when she found her voice   
again. Xander grinned, and Willow blushed. Xander said, "Hey, Buffy.   
How was L.A.? At Buffy's dark look, he said, "That bad, oh," he   
looked at his watch then and said, "Wow! Two a.m.! I should go--"  
  
"*Not* so fast," Buffy blocked his exit quickly. "I'm a very tired,   
very pissed off Slayer, so I suggest you not tempt me to take out my   
stress on you," she said only half-jokingly.   
  
Xander chuckled nervously, and answered, "Okay, I won't. And notice   
I'm not denying your ability to kick my ass. I just thought you might   
want some sleep--"  
  
"Where's Anya? And why are you two doing the smooching thing? Haven't   
you been there and done that before?" Buffy interrupted him.   
  
Willow opened her mouth, to help her boyfriend defend their actions,   
but got distracted by that realization. *Boyfriend*, she thought with   
a smile. *I could get used to that, 'this is my boyfriend, Xander'.*   
She realized that Xander was trying to explain the recent turn in   
events to Buffy, but was only succeeding in doing a lot of nervous   
babbling.   
  
Willow interrupted him, much to his relief, and said, "Buffy, what   
Xander is trying to say is that we decided to give us a chance. I   
mean, we have been there before, but we got scared. Well, we decided   
to stop trying to run away from our feelings, and just see what   
happens."  
  
"Oookaaay," Buffy said slowly. "But how does Anya feel about that   
decision?"   
  
"Anya?" Xander said, stalling for time.   
  
"Yes, Anya. Your girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend. Used to be a demon?"   
Buffy said in response.   
  
Xander looked up at her guiltily, then back down at his feet,   
stuttering, "Well, uh, Anya, well, she, um..."  
  
"Tell me!" Buffy yelled.   
  
Xander took a deep breath, and said quickly, "Dru came back, killed   
Anya, Spike killed Dru, then turned Anya into a vampire." He looked   
up at her, wincing, waiting for the beating he was expecting to  
follow.  
  
"WHAT!!!" Buffy screamed.   
  
Xander replied, "You're *not* going to make me say that again, are   
you????"   
  
"Why would Dru kill Anya? Why would Spike kill Dru? AND WHY WOULD   
SPIKE TURN ANYA????"   
  
"Um, he was bored???" At Buffy's threatening look, Xander   
continued, "Uh, actually, it's a really long story, and I'm *sure*   
you're tired, so--"  
  
"It's funny, but I'm not tired at all anymore," Buffy   
replied, sitting on her bed, as she waited for Xander to explain.  
  
  
********  
Spike's Mansion  
2 am  
  
Spike had been told by one of his minions that the Slayer was back,   
and decided Anya and he needed to go underground. He wasn't   
afraid of the Slayer, he knew he could manage to stay out of her way.   
He was worried for Anya's sake, though. She would be too weak to   
defend herself if Buffy decided to do some slaying in their general   
direction any time soon. And he wouldn't be able to help her, not   
with the chip in his head.   
  
Since the news, Spike had been busily gathering some things together   
and throwing them in the car, waiting for Anya to wake, *Which should   
be very soon* he thought. *And if it isn't, I'll move her anyway. I   
can only assume that Buffy will come after us as soon as she knows,   
which I'm sure is any moment.*  
  
"Spike?" he heard Anya's voice from the bedroom. He went in, and   
walked over to where she was lying on the bed."   
  
"Hello, Luv," he said gently, sitting by her side and stroking her   
hair lovingly.   
  
Anya sat up and wrapped her arms around him, tightly. "Oh, Spike. I   
was so afraid when I woke up and you weren't here. I was afraid that   
you'd--"   
  
Spike put his finger on her lips to silence her, and said, "I'd never   
leave you, Anya," and his eyes told her everything he couldn't bring   
himself to say.   
  
She smiled, and replied, "I know, I just...I'm not usually this   
needy," she added disgustedly.   
  
"You're weak, and probably hungry," Spike replied. "Your food should   
be here already..." and as he was looking around, a male vampire   
pushed a very confused Parker through the door. "About bloody time,"   
Spike said to the vampire in irritation.   
  
"Sorry, Boss," the vampire responded sheepishly. "It wasn't easy   
finding food this late at night, especially with the Initiative out   
in full force. This one was stupid enough to be underground though,   
so he was an easy catch."  
  
"I was looking for my dog, he ran off!" Parker replied indignantly,   
suprisingly not frightened at all by the prospect of being in a room   
with three vampires. Spike just rolled his eyes in response, and said   
to the other vamp, "You know the deal, Johnny. My girl's probably   
hungry, so don't keep her waiting."   
  
"Wha--" the reality of the situation finally hit Parker. He tried to   
bolt for the door, and Johnny helpfully tripped him. "Ow!" Parker   
yelled as he struggled to get up. Johnny grabbed him and threw him   
face first against the wall. "Ow!" Parker said again (apparently at a   
loss for any other words). Spike watched in amusement as Johnny   
calmly picked him up and backed him against the wall, his hand on   
Parker's throat. Parker tried to reach out and punch, or scratch, but   
Johnny's arms were long enough that he stayed out of the range of Parker's   
flailing.  
  
Spike looked over to the bed. Anya's blood-lust had caused her game-  
face to emerge, and she was struggling to stand. He went over to help   
her stand. "Spike, you were right. I'm really hungry," she said with   
a grin.   
  
He laughed, and kissed her passionately, before helping her walk over   
to sit in a chair near where the helpless, still flailing, and slowly   
turning red in the face Parker was gasping for breath. "Johnny will   
bring your food to you," he told her.   
  
He looked at Johnny expectantly. Johnny released Parker, and he fell   
to the ground gasping for air. Johnny took advantage of the   
opportunity to tie Parker's hands behind him with a bit of rope   
Johnny pulled out of his jeans pocket. Spike looked at Johnny in   
surprise at that, and Johnny muttered, "I was a boy scout in a   
previous life. 'Always be prepared' and all that."   
  
Spike laughed in appreciation.   
  
Anya took the opportunity to really consider the other vampire then.   
He looked young, but then again, they all did. *He probably is,   
though, considering his choice of dress is very nineties,* Anya   
decided. *Either that, or he has adapted better than most old   
demons.*   
  
She then turned her attention to her 'food', which Johnny had pushed   
toward her. *Typical college-aged pretty boy,* she thought with   
disinterest. *Just good-looking enough to believe he's all that, I'll   
bet. Vacant eyes. Probably hasn't ever had an original thought in his   
life.*   
  
Johnny brought Parker to stand in front of her, and then punched him   
in the stomach, effectively knocking him to his knees. "Ow!" Parker   
gasped. Anya smiled at him. Parker looked up at her in fear, and that   
just succeeded to make the blood-lust impossible to resist. She   
grabbed Parker by the hair and tilted his head to the side.   
  
As she sunk his fangs into his neck, he whimpered, but seemed unable   
to struggle. She drank thirstily, as Spike watched, glad that she was   
adapting to the reality of being a vampire so well.   
  
When she had drained Parker, Anya pulled her fangs out of his neck,   
and pushed him over, giggling as he toppled to the floor.   
  
"Feeling better, Luv?" Spike asked  
  
"Oh, yes. Much!"  
  
"Good, because we have to change living arrangements, now," Spike   
said.   
  
"Why? I like it here," she pouted.   
  
"I'm sure you do, Anya, but the Slayer's back. So we need to keep low   
profile, until I can do something about the chip in my head. Johnny,   
grab the bags out there, and put them in the car." Turning back to   
Anya, he said, "Come on, Luv. We need to go underground, just for a   
few days or so."  
  
"Spike, it's nasty down there," Anya whined in protest.   
  
He wasn't able to suppress a chukle at her assessment of the system   
of sewer tunnels under the town, and said, "I promise, where I'm   
taking you will be nothing of the sort. Now come on, we don't want to   
run into Slutty, she'll be pissed enough after visiting my brooding   
sire in L.A."   
  
Anya sighed, but reluctantly allowed Spike to lead her to the car.   
  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Buffy and Willow's room  
2:30 a.m.  
  
"....and I think that just about sums it up," Xander finished. He had   
spent ten minutes telling Buffy the story of the weekend's events,   
and then telling it two times more at her insistence. "Please don't   
hurt me?" he added.   
  
Buffy smiled at that, and said, "I'm not going to hurt you Xander;   
it's not your fault. I don't know that I would have been able to do   
any better, in your place."  
  
"But you did. You sent Angel to hell, and I don't think I realized   
until recently just how hard that must have been," Xander replied.  
  
Buffy winced at the memory of that heart-breaking moment, "I did my   
job," she said. "But I hope you understand, now, that I have to do my   
job again, Xander. And that means--"  
  
"I know, I know," Xander interrupted. "I just don't think I can--"  
  
"I wouldn't ask you to," Buffy said kindly. "This shouldn't be a job   
I need reinforcements for, anyway."   
  
As Buffy left, Willow turned to Xander and said, "It'll all be okay,   
Xander," reassuringly.   
  
"Oh, sure," Xander said sarcastically. "Buffy'll do the Slaying   
thing, and then everything will go back to normal."  
  
"Buffy won't Slay them," Willow said absent-mindedly, looking out the   
window.   
  
"What?" Xander questioned. "What d'you mean, she won't Slay them?"   
Xander demanded.   
  
"Huh?" Willow said, turning to give Xander a startled look. "I didn't   
say that."  
  
"Yes you did, now what are you up to?" Xander said suspiciously.   
  
"Me?" Willow said, giving Xander her best innocent look, "what would   
I be up to?"   
  
"Magic, Willow," Xander answered. Her face fell, and he knew that he   
was right, "Willow, you know it's dangerous--"  
  
"Xander, I know what I'm doing," Willow said, not bothering to   
lie. "I would never try anything that would--"  
  
"Willow, please!" Xander interrupted. "whatever you're planning,   
don't do it," he pleaded.   
  
"Trust me, Xander. I've been thinking about this, ever since you told   
me what Spike did. I think it's obvious he cares for Anya, I'm just   
going to follow Buffy and see if I can keep her from staking Anya and   
Spike. Maybe they'll just leave. I don't want to watch you grieve for her,   
Xan, and I know you would.   
  
"I'll only use magic if I have to. But if we're going to be together,   
you have to accept that this is part of who I am. I'm a wicca, and   
I won't give that up."  
  
"I do accept that this is who you are, Wills," Xander said, walking   
over to her and pulling her into his arms. "I just worry, okay?" he   
kissed her gently, and then added, "Well, I know I can't   
stop you, so why don't you fill me in on the plan?"   
  
***********  
The tunnels under Sunnydale  
4 a.m.  
  
Spike and Anya finally reached their temporary home, a large cavern-  
like room, that apparently some of Spike's minions had cleared out   
for them. Anya looked around in disgust, and said curiously, "Hey,   
explain something to me?"   
  
Spike looked up, and said, "What's that Luv?"   
  
"How is it that you still *have* minions?" she asked. "I mean, demons   
are not known for their loyalty, and since you're pretty harmless   
now, I just don't get it."   
  
"It's mainly the younger ones," Spike replied. "My reputation   
precedes me," he stopped as he realized how she had described   
him, "Hey! I resent being called harmless. I am *not* harmless!" he   
insisted.   
  
"Oh, sorry. I forgot," Anya said with a grin, "You're William the   
Bloody. The world trembles at the sight of you, etc, etc," she said   
mockingly. To remove the sting of her words, though, she walked up to   
him and put her arms around his neck, pressing up against him.   
  
"That's right," he growled, capturing her lips in a hungry kiss. He   
pulled away quickly, though, as he sensed their visitor. "Bloody   
fucking hell!" he said, pulling Anya behind him.   
  
"Uh, that's not my name, Spike, but I'm so glad you're scared to see   
me," Buffy said with a grin, as she approached the two. "Spike,   
Spike, Spike. Why is it that even though I have allowed you to live,   
and even protected you when you escaped from the Initiative, you   
insist on trying my patience constantly?"   
  
"I'm not afraid of you. Never mind the bloody chip, I'll fight you in   
spite of the pain if you come near Anya," Spike growled.   
  
"Oh, yeah. Now *I'm* scared," Buffy responded sarcastically. "Please,   
Spike. Don't yell at me, I just might die laughing!" She quickly   
pulled out a stake. "Time to say goodbye. I had a really   
awful weekend, and I think some decent slaying is just what I need. I   
always did so enjoy kicking your ass, it's just a shame it's not   
going to be the same this time."  
  
Neither Buffy or the two vampires noticed Willow and Xander creep up   
behind Buffy. Willow began muttering under her breath, and Xander   
looked on, not knowing what to expect. Willow had told him her plan,   
at his insistence. He didn't like the idea of her messing with a   
spell, but he understood why she was doing it. She was really doing   
it for him, Since she wouldn't be talked out of it, he had made a   
demand of his own: that she let him go with her to the tunnels. He   
wanted to be there if something went wrong, although he knew he   
probably wouldn't be much help if it did.   
  
He grabbbed Willow, suddenly and pulled her out of the way as he saw   
what else was coming at Buffy, and by default, them.   
  
"What the--" Willow protested, but he clamped his hand over her mouth   
to silence her. He turned her to see the demon hybrid Adam walk past   
them, making a beeline for the others.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Xander whispered.  
  
"That is what the Initiative have been doing with their demon   
experiments, I would imagine," Willow replied. "And now I won't need   
that spell. If my feeling about Spike is right, he'll give Buffy the   
reason to let he and Anya go."  
  
Spike saw Adam approaching and yelled at Buffy, "Slayer, behind you!"   
Buffy whirled around, in time to see the creature approaching, and   
ducked as he grabbed at her.   
  
"What's that?" Anya said, her mouth open in shock.   
  
"I don't know, but it's going to die now," Buffy shrugged as she raised   
her crossbow and fired it at Adam. He responded by simply batting the   
arrow away with a grin.  
  
"Shit!" Buffy considered her options. The creature had   
several knife-like protrusions sticking out from his arms, so   
she knew she couldn't get close enough for fighting.   
While she was contemplating her next move, Adam approached her.   
She tried to keep a good distance between herself and him,   
and also between herself and the two vampires.   
  
Adam got Buffy cornered, but Spike threw an axe which was lying   
nearby. It hit Adam and lodged in his shoulder. Adam roared and   
reached around to pull the axe out and throw it to the ground.   
  
"Oh now that was brilliant," Anya said helpfully. "Kill him, Spike,   
don't waste time making him MAD!"   
  
Spike faced Adam, who had turned on him. "How the bloody hell does   
one kill this thing?!" he wondered.  
  
"Still working on that one," Buffy replied, looking for another   
weapon to use against the demon.  
  
"Oh, great. Well, if you think of something, feel free to act on it,"   
Spike said sarcastically as he ran back to his stash of weapons and   
threw another axe, several knives, a sword and finally a stake at   
Adam.  
  
Adam batted some of the items away. Those he couldn't avoid, he   
pulled out of his body calmly.  
  
"Willow, why didn't Spike let that thing kill Buffy?" Xander asked   
confusedly.   
  
"I told you, Xander," Willow said with a sigh. "Spike's not the 'Big   
Bad he pretends to be. I wasn't planning on saving them from Buffy   
just because of Anya. I've always had the feeling Spike deserves another  
chance."   
  
She noticed then that things weren't going well for the slayer. She muttered a   
few words in Latin hurriedly and in response, the room shook violently. A large fissure opened up in the ground to one side of Adam, cutting the room in half. Willow and Xander were now on one side of the gaping hole, Buffy and the demons on the other. "Oops,"   
Willow said.  
  
"OOPS???" Xander yelled. "Oops is not a word I want to hear in the   
midst of spells. Oops is bad, no actually oops is beyond bad, it's   
terrible!"   
  
"I wanted the crack to run the other way," Willow said   
dejectedly. "Cutting that thing off from Buffy, Anya and Spike. But   
that's okay. It's still going to help." At Xander's look of disbelief, she   
repeated, "It will, Xander."   
  
The sudden opening of the ground caught Adam by surprise, and he   
looked down curiously. He then looked up again, remembering his   
previous intention to attack Spike. He started to move toward Spike,   
who was currently at a lack for weapons.   
  
Anya had other ideas though. "Oh no you don't!" she yelled, and ran   
at him.   
  
"Anya, no!" Spike and Xander yelled in unison. Anya leapt on Adam   
from behind, and held on tightly, apparently not having any other   
brilliant ideas. Adam reached around and plucked her off, hurling her   
away. She landed on the other side of the hole in the ground. Spike   
breathed a sigh of relief as he saw her get up.  
  
"Hey! Ugly!" Buffy yelled. Adam turned to her again, and Buffy   
continued, "I don't know what the hell you are, but I really don't   
care. You interrupted my Slaying, and now you're not dying like a   
good demon! Don't you know that's what you're supposed to do? Me   
Slay, you die. Get it?"   
  
"You're not a challenge at all," Adam said dismissively.   
  
"Oh, so you *can* talk, I was starting to wonder," Buffy said. "Well,   
too bad we can't take the time to get to know each other." Taking a   
chance, she ran past him, her Slayer speed outmatching his reflexes.   
She reached where Spike was and stopped, eyed him warily.   
  
"Here," Spike said throwing her a sword. This took Buffy by complete   
surprise, that Spike would help her twice in one night, and she   
looked at him questioningly. "Behind you, Blondie!" Spike yelled   
quickly, and Buffy whirled around with sword in hand, her movement   
stopping Adam just six feet from her. *Three times in a row*, Buffy   
realized, shaking her head in wonder.   
  
"Try a beheading," Spike said helpfully from behind her, and she   
nodded. She swung the sword, and was caught off guard when Adam grabbed   
the sword, and pulled her toward him. "Hey!" she yelled in anger, and   
kicked out at him. He grabbed her foot, and toppled her.   
  
As he stood over her menacingly, he said, "This was just too easy," and raised the   
sword to plunge it into her body.   
  
Spike had moved over to the side of Adam while Buffy fought him. Just   
then, he yelled, "Why don't you DIE, already!!!!" He ran at Adam, who looked up   
in surprise, but didn't have time to react as Spike pushed him into   
the fissure Willow had created with her spell.   
  
The surprised Buffy stood up slowly, looking at Spike in complete   
amazement. "Four times, Spike. Four times you could've let that thing   
kill me, and four times, you...you saved my life!"   
  
"I did nothing of the sort," Spike returned defensively. "I just--I--  
oh bloody hell." He trailed off, giving up on attempting to argue against the  
facts.  
  
*********  
End story 7  
  



End file.
